Shared Nights
by Anyleaf
Summary: Jaime and Brienne enjoy their stay in the Vale


**Shared Nights**

It was a clear starry night, but still the gelid winter air cut across the fabric of the blue silk gown that she had been forced to wear. Yet, she felt such a peace, looking from the balcony, that she was reluctant to enter to her bedroom. It was such a wonderful view, a rich green vale surrounded by the Mountains of the Moon, now stained fully of white.

Five nights ago, she had arrived at the Vale, along with Jaime, Pod and Ser Hyle. Only the gods knew how they had managed to survive, after all they'd been through. First, the encounter with Lady Stoneheart, the fight against her men and what she had done, after. I'm really dishonored now, she thought.

And then, had come the icy nights outdoors.

But nevertheless, they were alive. Due to the influence of Ser Jaime, they had been admitted at the Vale, and there they had discovered Lady Sansa. The next step would be to gain her trust, so she'd accept their protection. Meanwhile, they could regain their forces. A truce that would not last long, she sighed.

"So now you want to die frozen, wench?"

Startled, she turned and saw Jaime, who looked at her with a mocking grin.

"What are you doing here?" He now wore a plain shirt, instead of his doublet. But the red cloak still surrounded his shoulders.

"Always so friendly, wench" He shrugged. "I only wanted to wish you good night".

"Good night" Brienne said. She didn't mean to be so apathetic, but why did he always manage to appear and disturb her calm?

He did not respond, and he smirked, as he approached her. Brienne felt her stomach tighten.

"After so many shared nights, it seems strange to me not to wish you sweets dreams", he murmured. "Do you miss them, Brienne?"

"Do I miss what?"

But the truth is that she had the memories of those nights vividly in her mind and heart. She remembered the biting cold and then his arms surrounding her waist. The first time that he had embraced her, it had took her by surprise. She had tensed.

"Even a trunk is less rigid than you, wench" he had whispered in her ear.

He had fallen sleep instantly, his head resting in her shoulder. She had to stay quiet so not wake him. That night, Ser Hyle was taking the first watch. He looked at her between amazed and amused, as if he could not believe that someone dared to embrace her like that, as if she were a fragile maiden, protected by his knight.

Finally, she had closed her eyes, ignoring him.

And that night had not been the only one. Every night that they weren't keeping watch, they fell asleep on each other's arms.

She looked at him.

"Why are you always bothering me?

"I'm not mocking you, Brienne. And you still haven't answered my question."

But before she could do that, he grabbed her arm with his good hand, bringing her closer to him. Her heart beat quickened when he caressed her maimed cheek.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, trying to push him away.

But when his lips touched hers, everything else vanished. He kissed her softly and she responded to him shyly and awkwardly, but Jaime didn't mind. He bit her lower lip and she gasped in response. She opened her mouth to him and their tongues met. Slowly, Jaime was teaching her, until she felt confident to respond better. By then, her fingers were intertwined in his golden hair and he was taking her back to her bedroom.

They broke the kiss just a moment when he pushed her softly on the bed, but when he laid onto her, they kissed again eagerly. And when he licked her neck, she didn't waste time thinking in the next days. Neither had she heard the mischievous small voice saying to her that he thought of his sister, or that he was a member of the Kingsguard. She got carried away, and when he whispered "wench" to her ear, she thought that she was happy, although it was just for that night.

They did not stop until the moon found them intertwined on the bed. He still was inside her and his green eyes looked at her, brighter than ever, while she caressed his beard.

He pulled out and held her close and she cuddled in his chest.

Another shared night.


End file.
